City Guard/Dialogue
City guard Talking to him * City Guard: Grrrr, what business have you here ? * Player: I am on an errand... * City Guard: So what do you want with me ? ** I am an ogre killer come to destroy you! *** Player: I am an ogre killer come to destroy you! *** City Guard: I would like to see you try! *** (You are under attack!) ** I seek passage into the skavid caves *** Player: I seek passage into the skavid caves *** City Guard: Is that so... *** City Guard: You humour me small thing, answer this riddle and I will help you... *** City Guard: I want you to bring me an item *** City Guard: I will give you all the letters of this item, you work out what it is... *** City Guard: My first is in days, but not in years *** City Guard: My second is in evil, and also in tears *** City Guard: My third is in all, but not in none *** City Guard: My fourth is in hot, but not in sun *** City Guard: My fifth is in heaven, and also in hate *** City Guard: My sixth is in fearing, but not in fate *** City Guard: My seventh is in plush, but not in place *** City Guard: My eighth is in nine, but not in eight *** City Guard: My last is in earth, and also in in great *** City Guard: My whole is an object, that magic will make *** City Guard: It brings wrack and ruin to all in it's wake... *** City Guard: Now how long I wonder, will this riddle take ? Using the death rune on the guard * Player: I worked it out! * City Guard: Well well.. the imp has done it! * City Guard: Thanks for the rune * City Guard: This is what you be needing... * (The guard gives you a map) Talking to him after the player has given him the rune * City Guard: What is it ? ** Do you have any other riddles for me ? *** Player: Do you have any other riddles for me ? *** City Guard: Yes, what looks good on a plate with salad ? **** I don't know... ***** Player: I don't know... ***** City Guard: You!!! ***** City Guard: Now go and bother me no more... **** A nice pizza ? ***** Player: A nice pizza ? ***** City Guard: Grr.. think you are a comedian eh ? ***** City Guard: Get lost! ** I have lost the map you gave me *** Player: I have lost the map you gave me *** has it in inventory *** City Guard: Are you blind ? what is that you are carrying ? *** Player: Oh, that map.... *** does not have it *** City Guard: What's the point ? take this copy and bother me no more! *** {Player gets another Skavid map} Category:Watchtower